This project is designed to described the patterns and prevalence of smokeless tobacco use in a child and adolescent population in the state of Missouri. In addition, we will develop, implement, and compare a series of smokeless tobacco prevention programs designed specifically for children and adolescents. Based on research on the psychology of adolescent development by Jessor and Jessor (1977; Donovan and Jessor, 1985; Donovan, Jessor, and Jessor, 1983), specific issues related to peer influence and adult acceptabiltiy of smokeless tobacco use will be studied. This proposal outlines a multi-study five-year project addressing the smokeless tobacco problem among children and adolescents. The four proposed studies are designed to (I) define the smokeless tobacco problem in Missouri, (II) determine the administrative, social and psychological constraints on implementing a prevention program in the schools, (III) identify the most cost-effective components to incorporate into a smokeless tobacco prevention curriculum, and (IV) demonstrate the successful adoption and implementation of the curriculum by Missouri Schools. Results from studies I and II will be integrated with information from the smoking evaluated individually and in combination in study III. The results from studies II and III will be used to develop a scientifically based smokeless tobacco prevention curriculum that will meet the needs of students, teachers, and school administrators. The potential for widespread dissemination and successful implementation of the curriculum will be evaluated in study IV.